


The Vampire's Mate

by Constance_Tatum



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 20:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constance_Tatum/pseuds/Constance_Tatum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella Swan is just a regular human girl put into a unique world that she knows nothing of. Edward Cullen is a temperamental vampire who receives a letter from Volturi Mezzani that he must find a mate or burn, he has no choice but to adhere to their law. Will he make Bella Swan's life a living hell or will he make it better?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vampire's Mate

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters nor the book series by Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter One

Introductions: Bella Swan

My name is Bella Swan and I am 19 years old. I had a happy life or somewhat of a happy life. At this point in my life, I would have been in my sophomore year of college and closer to my dream of becoming a teacher. I probably would have been dating someone seriously or at least playing the field while concentrating on my studies. My friend Bree would be hounding me about how much I pressure myself in school and how I never have a social life. I would’ve agreed with her to placate her until she left it alone.

I would have accomplished many things throughout my life, but now that was all gone. I am now in a small 8 x 8 holding cell awaiting my fate as a human being. The ones who have kidnapped me are like no other beings that I’ve seen before. Their eyes are a red crimson that puts pure fear in my heart and I’ve felt their cold hands more times than I can count.  
When they found me, I thought I could out-run them no problem. I was horrifyingly wrong. I couldn’t make two steps before their hands were around me and they had me in the van faster than my mind could process. That was the moment that I knew they were different and that my life was over.

They guaranteed that my father would never find me, even if he were the chief of police. Their tracks were untraceable to the human eye and they left no paper trail. Or so they said. I didn’t believe them at first and thought that my mind was playing tricks on me when I witnessed their abilities first hand.

When they confirmed that they were indeed different, I once again felt the hope evaporate from my mind. I was theirs now and there was nothing I could do to avoid what they wanted from me.

I didn’t know what they were at first. My mind conjured up so many countless theories that I gave up after getting a massive headache. But once they commented on my blood and how tantalizing it smelled, I had a general idea of what they were, though I would never have voiced it at the time.

So here I sit, weeks or months, after my capture and I feel the same despair that I felt that first day. I knew what they were now and there was no denying what they wanted from me. 

The big-shot vampire that visited my cell after that first day was Aro Volturi, head of Volturi Mezzani. I don’t know what that means but it sounds weird to me. Aro explained that every human had a purpose and I was just fulfilling mine. I would be tested and examined by other vampires to find my compatible match. I really hoped that they meant something more pleasant than I suspected but I had a feeling that I was wrong.

Looking back on that time, I knew that they were right when they called me a naïve little human. I truly knew nothing about their world or that it even existed. They expertly stayed under the radar from humans and had no problems with blending in.  
From what I could gather, they were a very private race that treasured secrecy and keeping themselves from human sight. With the exception of kidnapping, that is. Did you notice my eyes rolling? Yeah, I rolled them.

I have only met Aro and the two others that captured me. I still have to meet their doctor who they refer to like a human would an animal doctor. I guess we were at the bottom of the food chain after all.

I would be blood tested and other normal human things but after that, I didn’t understand anything else they said. They spoke it in a different language and I would guess it was Italian but I didn’t understand it. That frustrated me to no end and I didn’t like being in the dark, figuratively speaking.

“Human! It’s time for more tests to make sure we’re able to find a suitor that will be pleased by you. Follow me, now!” He said, opening my cell and grabbing me by the arm roughly.

I had never seen this one before and his size scared me. He was much bigger than the other creatures I saw. He stood at least 6’5” and probably weighed more than 200 pounds of solid rock. My musings were pointless and I knew I would never escape with my body intact.

They had told me early on, when they had kidnapped me, that if I were to be matched with a compatible vampire, he would either leave me human or change me into one of their kind, to avoid damage to my physical being.

That didn’t surprise me in the least, considering that the giant who held me now, could probably crush me like dust between his fingertips.

We abruptly came to a halt outside of a room that looked like any other exam room you would see in a doctor’s office. It had bright white walls and a small picture in the center of the ceiling probably put there for humans to look at in order to distract them from the horrors of this room. 

“Get undressed, put the gown on and sit on the table. I will be just outside that door. Dr. Hunter will be with you shortly.” And without another word, he was gone. I was left alone in the room to change.

I made quick work of it in hopes that it would be fast enough so the doctor wouldn’t see more than I wanted him to.   
As soon as I pulled the gown around my small frame, I heard the door unlatch and saw a doctor with bright red eyes and long blonde hair, pulled into a ponytail. What surprised me, however, was the kind look on his face. Like he wouldn’t hurt a fly. I didn’t let my hopes get up and kept a firm, fearful glance when I looked at him. He was looking through a folder and when he was satisfied with whatever he read, he put it down and proceeded to smile at me like we weren’t here to have him violate me.

“Ms. Swan, it’s very nice to meet you. I’ve looked over your records obtained from previous offices and hospitals. It seems that you’ve had your fair share of accidents, wouldn’t you say?” I nodded in agreement and couldn’t help the blush that crept onto my cheeks at his insinuation of me being a klutz.

“Other than that, there seems to be no problems with your health. Maybe a little problem with your equilibrium but that’s really nothing that our kind can’t handle. We’re just going to do a normal exam today, draw some blood and I’ll have the female doctor do a pelvic exam, if that’s alright?” 

He seemed to sense that I was shocked by his last statement and patted my knee reassuringly. I had thought that he would be the one to perform the exam, considering that so far, most of them seemed cold hearted. But maybe I was wrong…

“After that, we’ll have you go to another room and you’ll have a tutor to teach you about our kind and what we require of our mates.”

And that was the end of the discussion, as far as I could tell, because he soon began bending and flexing my joints. He then checked my ears, nose, mouth and, anything else that he could look at with the shiny light. He hmmm’d and oooh’d at different things but I didn’t ask, out of fear that his good demeanor would vanish at my words.

After that, he walked out and came back in with a human girl. I was shocked until I realized that this was probably his mate and assistant. She had bright red hair, green eyes and skin almost as pale as his. The only thing that I saw different about her was a mouth shaped scar on her right wrist that seemed to have been there a long time. I didn’t dare ask about it.

“This is Dr. Reed and she’ll be doing your pelvic exam, if that’s alright?” I nodded, “When she’s finished, she’ll lead you to the other room that we talked about.” 

When he hesitated to leave the room, I knew that he sensed my hesitance to ask something. When he smiled at me once again, I felt encouraged to ask.

“Are you mates?” Was the only thing I asked and they both smiled warmly at me in response.

“Yes, Victoria and I are mates. We were matched almost five years ago. We have been happy ever since.” At that, he smiled lovingly at Dr. Reed and she smiled back.

“But….what I mean…. Why isn’t she changed?” I blurted out sooner than I had meant to.

At my question, they both laughed and gave me both a look of adoration. As if I were a child.

“When Victoria and I were matched, she was only 18. I was changed at 27 years old. I wanted to wait until she was close to my human age before I change her. She’s been learning from me since then about my practice. She’s very smart and helpful with my female patients.” Victoria nodded in agreement and then the conversation was over. 

After the pelvic exam, I found that it wasn't nearly as bad as a normal visit to the gynecologist. Yes, it was awkward but Dr. Reed relaxed me and talked while she examined me. Once we were finished, Dr. Hunter came back into the room and looked over the notes that she had made. When they were done, he nodded.

They walked outside to allow me time to change back to normal clothes and waited for me outside. Once outside, I followed Dr. Reed to the room I was told about. There I met someone named Alec that proceeded to teach me the basics on vampires and what was expected of their mates. 

From what he told me, vampires came from one ultimate vampire many years ago. It wasn’t documented at the time so there was little that was known about the maker of the race. But the basics of the creatures were very simple.

1\. They are very secretive about their own existence.

2\. Most of them kept with the regular diet of human blood but there were a few who abstained and drank from animals.

3\. When in the sunlight, they sparkled very brightly thus the ‘keep the secret’ law.

4\. No one vampire is an exception to any rule. If a vampire makes a spectacle of him or herself, they will be punished by having their limbs torn and burned.

5\. Any human mate of a vampire cannot be bitten or drained by a vampire that is not his/her mate. If it is found that an occurrence has happened, the punishment will be the same as 4.

When it came to the humans of the vampire world, the rules were the same but worded differently. Like vampires, the humans have to keep the secret and not make spectacles of themselves or their vampire mates. Humans are allowed to go out during the daytime on sunny days, but if we are with our mates, we have to follow their requests on whether we could remain outside alone. Whereas humans cheat on each other, vampire/human mates were strictly forbidden to commit adultery with others. If the pair is bonded, it is physically impossible for the other to cheat and their mate will know about it. When presented with the evidence, the Volturi will allow the scorned mate to do as they wish as punishment. Whether it is death or physical punishment.   
Another topic that was explored by my tutor was abuse. If you or your mate is suffering abuse, be it mental or physical, the abuser will be punished as the Volturi sees fit. 

So far, I was really pleased with the rules and guidelines of the vampire race. Most of the rules were common sense and they were for the benefit of both the vampire and human in the relationship.

After the short course was over, Alec escorted me back to my small room and informed me that dinner would be ready shortly. Then as quick as he escorted me to my room, he was gone and I was left alone.

I really had nothing to do in this place and I was actually looking forward to moving towards the end of my ‘mating’ program. From what I knew of vampires so far, most of the ones I encountered were nice and gentle with me. So why wouldn’t my mate be the same?

When I thought more about it, I soon became convinced that there was really nothing important that I was leaving behind in my other life. No husband, no children. Yes, I had my mom and dad, but after their divorce; things seemed so bleak on both sides. I had sometimes wished I had divorced them from myself. My dad is a great guy, loves me dearly, but his life consisted of his job as the chief of police, fishing and sports. He really could have cared less if I were there to distract him or not.

My mom had just gotten remarried to a minor league baseball player in Arizona and they were moving to Florida. Not wanting to hold her back from being with her husband, I decided that I wanted to move up to Washington with my dad. Shortly after that, before I could even start school, I had driven to Port Angeles to pick up some books and that’s how I find myself in my current situation. 

During my musings about my old life, I didn’t even notice anyone bringing dinner into my room. I looked at the side table beside my bed and spotted a place filled with pot roast, veggies and bread. My mouth watered almost immediately and I dug in without thinking twice about it. I had begun eating so fast that I started to choke so I grabbed the cup full of water and gulped it down quickly, trying to rid my windpipe of the offending blockage.

Finally finishing my dinner and getting dressed for the night, I tucked myself in and dreamed of the man (or creature) that I would spend the rest of my life with. I could honestly say that I was excited and a little scared.

Tomorrow will be the beginning of forever and the rest of my life depended on it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my story and please leave reviews to tell me what you think of it. The second chapter is in the works but will probably be another week before I update. I have to send the chapter to my beta first before I post it.


End file.
